


Sushi

by Leonawriter



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Heaven as a transitory place, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can have sushi when you land G-ERTI on no engines," Carolyn had said, once.  This wasn't quite what any of them had had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sushi

Martin was confused.  The last thing he remembered was flying over the Atlantic, and now here they were, back in Fitton airfield.

It was oddly deserted, but then again it was a nice day, and no one was probably expecting them back so soon.  Martin himself hadn't expected them back so soon.  They weren't due to be back for another several hours.  They should, technically, still be in the air.

Douglas was sitting down in the portacabin and had been for the past few minutes, his head in his hands, and Martin wandered inside again.

"Douglas.  D'you have any idea what's going on?"

The look on his first officer's face in response to that was odd, and it made him uncomfortable in various ways.

"You really don't know, Captain?"

The spoken respoonse was even stranger.

"Uh.  No.  I don't think so.  One moment we're up in the air, and the next..."

There they were.

Granted, the last time he'd tried remembering anything more specific, he'd only been able to piece together a vague feeling of murky unease and clouds, but that was it.  Not very helpful, that.

Douglas carried on giving him that odd look.

It was around then that Arthur skipped into the portacabin, looking like Christmas had come early. Carolyn wasn't far behind, and was wearing a face to match Douglas'.  Martin really wished they'd stop.  It was starting to worry him.

"So," Douglas said, startling Martin and making the others turn to look at him.  "Sushi?"

" _Sushi_ , Douglas?  Really?  At a time like this?  I really don't think-"

"Aw, but Skip!   _Sushi_!"  Arthur enthused, his eyes lighting up.  "I've only had it once before, but I think it's brilliant.  You know, how those little bits of rice stick together and they're all wrapped up so they don't escape."

Martin frowned, but the odd look on Carolyn's face only intensified.

"You did say, Carolyn..."

She shot Douglas a sharp look, and he cut off the rest of what he was about to say, and looked away at the surprisingly clean desk, which was lacking in paperwork that still needed to be filled out.   Odd.  He remembered leaving a stack of things to finish right there for when they got back.

"Oh, why not," she said eventually.

"Brilliant!" came the expected outcry from Arthur, and in the aftermath, Martin sidled up to Douglas again.

"Why sushi?"

Douglas shrugged, awkwardly.  It only made the uncomfortable feeling in the Captain's stomach worse.

"I don't know.  It felt right."

Martin nodded, mutely.  'It felt right'.  And the strange thing was, it did.  

A sliver of memory danced at the forefront of his mind, before slipping away again.

"I guess so," he said, hesitantly.  "After all...  we _did_ land the plane, didn't... we...?"

Douglas gave him a sharp look at that, and Martin felt something click into place.  Suddenly, everything made sense, and a feeling of calm settled over him.  Nothing to worry about now.

"I guess we must have," Douglas replied quietly.  "She's right there, good as new."

Good as new.  Of course she was.

The carried on walking until they were caught up with Carolyn and Arthur, and Douglas gave Carolyn a slight nod.  She glanced at Martin, and he smiled, just a little one, but he did.  He was fine.  Really, he was fine.

"D'you think I'll see Pipsy again?" Arthur was asking Carolyn.

"Oh, who knows.  Maybe.  We'll see, won't we?"

"Who's Pipsy?" Martin asked.  He'd never heard of a Pipsy.

"One of Arthur's old girlfriends."

"Ah."

"By the way," Carolyn started, in full business mode again, "what were those papers in the filing cabinet?  Don't think I didn't notice, Douglas Richardson."

Douglas looked up, thoughtful.  "Flight plans, I _think_."

"You  _think_?"

"Well, that's what they  _looked_ like.  They could have been the recipe to Angel Delight, for all I know."

Martin rolled his eyes.  "We'll double check them when we get back.  Where d'you think they're for?"

"Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning, for all I care," came the sarcastic rejoinder from Douglas.  "Now, there should be a nice place over this way, or there's a small family-run over the other side of town that should be open..."

...

AN: Ouch my feels. I am so sorry. 

This all came about because I was wondering how, exactly, one lands on 'no engines'.  I'm sure it IS possible - but this scene (in various forms) just appeared to me and I had to write it out.


End file.
